Las cartas
by deliriosdeladama
Summary: En las noches solitarias se acostaba en la cama y releía las cartas de la mujer. Buscaba indicios en la letra graciosa y delicada, en las manchas que hacían ilegibles algunas palabras, en los trozos de papel que se robaban comienzos o finales, en la tinta borroneada por agua o lágrimas.


**Nota: Nada es mío. Todo le pertenece a GRRM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Las cartas.<strong>

Brienne había encontrado un tesoro encantado a los diez años de edad.

Estaba en el desván de la casa de una de sus abuelas, escondido entre polvorientos vestidos y viejos muebles demodé. Se lo llevó a casa, sin decírselo a sus padres y lo guardó bajo un tablón suelto del piso, cerca de su cama.

A los doce ya no era un tesoro, ni la magia estaba implicada en su naturaleza. Era un cofre de madera de incienso, con arabescos de color dorado, deslucido por el paso del tiempo. Con ayuda de un cerrajero pudo hacerse con una llave para abrirlo. Descubrió viejas cartas, amarillas y carcomidas y algunas fotos de la posguerra. También había un mechón de cabello rojo, un rizo tan rubio que parecía blanco, un pedazo de género color malva y una estampa pintada a mano, con la imagen de una estrella fugaz y un olmo. Debajo de bolas de algodón quartiense encontró un anillo con sello, que aun tenía pegoteado restos de cera.

A los dieciséis Brienne era más alta que cualquier chico de su clase o cualquier maestro de su escuela. Era mala en ciencias políticas y legislación, pero buena en deportes y literatura. Se sabía de memoria los cantares tradicionales de Poniente… y las cartas del cofre. Cada palabra. Le gustaban más las cartas del hombre. Escribía con letra gruesa y torpe, pero estaban mejor conservadas que las otras. El papel olía a naftalina y a hierba, y a la madera de incienso por encima de todo. Tenían manchitas de caca de mosca, y algunas esquinas comidas por polillas.

A los diecinueve se había mudado a Bastión de Tormentas, por la universidad. Se había tomado un año sabático cuando le diagnosticaron cáncer a su padre. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que el tratamiento sería muy largo, decidieron que ella debía matricularse y él internarse indefinidamente para las nuevas sesiones de quimioterapia. En las noches solitarias se acostaba en la cama y releía las cartas de la mujer. Buscaba indicios en la letra graciosa y delicada, en las manchas que hacían ilegibles algunas palabras, en los trozos de papel que se robaban comienzos o finales, en la tinta borroneada por agua o lágrimas.

A los veintitrés Brienne decidió que era tiempo de desempolvar el árbol genealógico. Había decidido también que el hombre de las fotos era uno de sus antepasados. Se parecía mucho a su padre como para negarlo, aunque nadie había sabido qué nombre ponerle o a qué rama de la familia paterna pertenecía. Deducía algunas cosas sobre él, pero probablemente habría ayudado tener a una de sus abuelas vivas como para preguntar. De la mujer no tenía pistas. Sus cartas eran más peculiares que las del hombre, estaban escritas en un papel diferente y la tinta era roja y mucho más proclive a la corrupción del tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos iniciaba con más que un "querido" o "querida" y siempre firmaban como "quien siempre te extraña" en forma de simple despedida. Pero se amaban, eso Brienne lo sabía, aunque no fuera ella demasiado experimentada en cuestiones amorosas. En ese mundo de palabras jamás lo habían admitido abiertamente, no había un solo "te quiero", aunque era rico en otras cosas, otras frases, otros modos de tocarse más allá del tiempo y de la distancia. Brienne a menudo se preguntaba si aquello era el mismo calor, la misma opresión que sentía ella cuando estaba cerca de Renly.

Su padre había muerto al final de la larga primavera. Un otoño de meses había sucumbido pronto ante las puertas del invierno. Y este empezaba a azotar con blancas y frías nevadas las calles de Desembarco del Rey. Brienne ya pasaba los veinticinco, y había tomado el empleo de trabajadora social en la oficina de Catelyn Stark. Pronto la trasladarían al Nido de Águilas, lo sabía, así que ésta era su última oportunidad de visitar el museo de Baelor. Por una semana habían traído una exposición itinerante sobre antigüedades heredadas por algunas familias nobles.

Aquel día había descubierto la identidad de la mujer de las cartas. Una inmensa pintura colgaba en el centro de la pared, correspondiendo a una tal Lady Webber, rodeada por documentos firmados por ella o imágenes de su escudo familiar. Había reconocido la araña gracias al anillo con el sello que también estaba en el cofre. Era la misma figura en pequeña escala, largas patas y un cuerpo abombado y pequeño en forma de botón. Hacía mucho tiempo que Brienne había desistido de encontrar algún parentesco con el hombre alto de la foto. Se había dedicado a imaginar razones y "porqués" para la existencia de su tesoro. Tal vez un amor de juventud contrariado. Tal vez un amor a destiempo, como el que ocurre cuando se espera nada y todo de la vida, y precisamente ocurre nada y todo en respuesta. Tal vez era simple, solo una amistad demasiado tímida para ser algo más.

El mechón rojo definitivamente era de ella. En la pintura vestía de blanco y oro, y una larga trenza caía sobre su hombro y se enrollaba en su cintura. Era pequeña, casi una niña por el tamaño, pero el rostro la mostraba con una exquisita madurez. La habían pintado incluso con pecas. Cubrían también sus manos, entrelazadas sobre el vientre ¿Una lady delicada e imperativa, por qué mantendría relaciones con alguien como el hombre alto?

-Es hermosa…-murmuró abstraída.

-No, no lo es.

La voz masculina venía de poca distancia, atrás de ella, pero Brienne se negó a girar la cara.

-Bonita, sí.-continuó.-Pero ha habido mujeres mucho más hermosas en mi familia.

Brienne siguió sin moverse. Se aferró a su bolso con ambas manos y contuvo las ganas de preguntar. Estaba molesta por la insolencia y temerosa por la bienvenida de su interés en la mujer de la pintura.

-Te he visto desde la inauguración, pero nunca en la visitas guiadas.

Ella había estado en la primera, y había esperado al final para interrogar a la flaca empleada del museo por si era capaz de darle más información, pero ésta se limitó a regalarle unos folletos. Tal vez él se equivocaba. Nunca la había visto, solo era como Ron o como Hyle, buscando algo de estambre con el que juguetear un rato.

-No estoy interesada.-dijo de pronto, con el rostro caliente por el rubor. Se mordió el labio y pensó que ya era hora de decir adiós a las fantasías adolescentes nacidas de una bribonada infantil.

-Oh.-Escuchó la risa tras de sí. Un cálido sonido. Alegre y cálido.-Será una pena. Mañana nos vamos todos. Incluida mi tatarabuela con sus secretos.

Brienne giró hacia él, envalentonada para marcharse. Lo vio de frente. Alto y rubio, ojos verdes como esmeraldas brillando con diversión. El hombre más hermoso que jamás hubiera podido conocer. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron ante la mirada del desconocido, que primero parecía sorprendida y luego llena de malicia. Sintió que un vacío repentino en el estomago le provocaba nauseas. Tenía que irse.

-Eres más alta que yo.-se rascó la barba dorada sonriendo.-Y tienes más pecas que ella.

Podía ver la camisa blanca desabotonada en el cuello, bajo el abrigo grueso de lana negra.

-Qué… observador. Permiso.- trató de escabullirse, aunque no sabía si debía tomar el pasillo hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha.

-¡Nos iremos mañana!-él le gritó, sin importar a los curiosos que giraron en su dirección.

-¡Yo también!-le respondió sobre su hombro, sin saber por qué.

El eco de una carcajada se perdió cuando encontró la salida.

Al cumplir treinta y tres Brienne tomó unas largas vacaciones, pendientes de años, y eligió embarcarse en un itinerario de viajes que empezaría en el Valle de Arryn y seguiría en U por Aguasdulces, Lannisport y el Dominio. No tenía planes para Dorne aun, pero pensaba que si el cansancio no la batía luego de tantas vueltas, tendría fuerzas suficientes para terminar allí. Seguía visitando museos, aunque en ninguno volvió a toparse a Lady Webber, y de hecho, luego del encuentro con aquel desconocido, guardó para siempre el cofre bajo la cama y no volvió a revisar las cartas nunca más. Sentía un dolor dulce por ello. No sabía si la causa misma era el sueño irremediable de un amor que no era suyo o aquella última carcajada que aun la perseguía en sus noches de desvelos.

En Roca Casterly encontró una tienda de antigüedades pequeña, en una esquina cerca del museo de la Galería Dorada. Su afición se había vuelto comprar cosas viejas. Sus propios tesoros, con más historias ajenas que podría elaborar en sus días de ocio.

Estaba buscando entre la pila de libros de segunda mano, mientras el anticuario le traía un catálogo de emblemas y escudos de armas, cuando escuchó su voz de nuevo. La familiar sensación de vacío en el estomago se agolpó de pronto, obligándola a enderezarse.

-Sigues siendo más alta que yo.-le dijo como si se tratara de un encuentro de viejos amigos.

Con un libro en las manos como protección lo buscó. La barba seguía dorada, pero ahora estaba salpicada de plata aquí y allá. Los ojos seguían verdes y brillantes como piedras preciosas, y nadie lo había igualado aun en belleza. Era como quince años mayor. Y Brienne hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser una niña.

-Las pecas tampoco se han borrado.-le contestó, mas huraña de lo que deseaba.

-Tal vez pertenecemos a la misma familia.

Brienne le dio una tímida sonrisa.

-No creo.

El hombre se rascó la barba con la mano izquierda. La derecha era una prótesis que colgaba tranquilamente, sobresaliendo de la manga del saco.

-Sería interesante averiguarlo. Si no eres tan cabeza dura como para dejarme plantado de nuevo.

-Me voy mañana- le respondió Brienne.

-Mmmm- el hombre miró el reloj.-Tenemos 18 horas entonces.

-¿Es tu costumbre abordar mujeres desconocidas?

-Te he puesto un nombre en mi cabeza, a falta de uno real ¿Me has puesto un nombre?

-No.

-Bien. Me llamo Jaime.

Se mordió el labio antes de contestar trastabillándose con las palabras:

-Soy Brienne. Creo que tengo algo que le perteneció a tu tatarabuela.

El hombre, casi tan alto como ella, rió con ganas antes de decirle:

-Lo imaginaba.


End file.
